


Leaves

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fall theme, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Tobirama has a more eventful day than anticipated.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkayaUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkayaUchiha/gifts).



> I love you Amaaaaaaa~  
> For the fall gift exchange on the Founders Discord server

It was early in the morning, with frost still in the air, as Tobirama left his bed. He changed into jogging gear, only taking the time to brush his teeth before heading out the door. It was his routine. Wake up at 5, go for a jog, come home, shower, make breakfast, be at the office by 8. It was Saturday, and he wouldn’t have to go to the office, but it was still good to maintain his schedule.

The morning air was crisp, sending a shiver down his spine as Tobirama took to the sidewalk in front of his home, starting at a light jog. He always took time to appreciate the morning quiet before others were up. The leaves were starting to change, turning red, orange, and yellow. His yard was covered in them. There was a thin layer of frost over them that would be gone by the time he returned home, vanishing with the rising sun.

No one else was up to jog this early. Most people started around 6, or even 7, but by then he would be back inside. It was peaceful to be alone, but sometimes he missed the mornings of his youth, when his brothers could be cajoled into coming with him-

Oh. No one was  _ usually _ up this early.

Up ahead, jogging at a slower pace, was another man. He had a head of dark curls, and Tobirama’s eyes slid down over a tight tank top to land on a very pert ass in gym shorts.

He averted his gaze, refusing to let himself stare at a stranger in such a way, even if said stranger had very nice, slim shoulders and biceps that made Tobirama’s face heat.

He was quickly gaining on the man, and before he knew it, Tobirama was passing him, catching a glimpse of a handsome face, dark eyes, and a quicksilver grin. 

“Good morning,” the man greeted breathlessly, and Tobirama just nodded, continuing on his way.

It was obvious this stranger was new to the area. In a suburb like this, they didn’t get many passers-by unless it was the holidays. Had one of his neighbors moved while he was in Venezuela? He was barely gone for a month-

Why did it matter? Tobirama put the thought from his head, continuing on his morning jog. He didn’t have time to wonder about handsome strangers. He needed to rake all those fallen leaves in his yard today, grade the essays that were due on Friday, and go grocery shopping for the next week.

Putting the thought from his head was easier said than done, but Tobirama didn’t see the man for the rest of his jog. He graded papers with coffee in hand, went to the store, and generally had an uneventful day. Thoughts of the mystery man drifted away, and by the time he was raking the brightly colored leaves into a pile to be bagged up and used as compost, he’d almost forgotten the encounter altogether.

He was inside, getting the bag to put them in, when he heard a screech from his front yard.

Bolting for the door, Tobirama stopped short as he saw that his carefully-collected leaf pile was once again strewn across the yard as if-

A toddler, no older than three was laughing uproariously as he rolled through the leaves, getting them everywhere. The man he’d met on his jog that morning was just snatching him out of the pile -much to said child’s dismay- when Tobirama came to the door.

“I just raked those leaves…” he grumbled under his breath, stepping outside. The man looked up as he left the house, his toddler squirming in his arms. The child almost looked like his double, with dark curls and dark eyes that grew wide and watery when he saw Tobirama. He quickly hid his face in his father’s neck.

The man sighed and cuddled him close, rubbing his back. It was clear that this kind of reaction wasn’t a new one. He gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. He got excited. I didn’t expect him to- well- ruin it.”

Tobirama just stared for a moment, forgetting himself as he noticed a  _ dimple _ in the man’s cheek. Could he get any cuter? Clearing his throat and turning his gaze to the leaves now strewn about the yard, Tobirama swallowed his annoyance. “Children are unpredictable. It’s no trouble, I’ll just… rake them again,” he assured, though it seemed weak even to himself.

“Well, how about I help?” The man offered, and his kid peeked out of his hiding place with wide, hopeful eyes.

“I can help too, Papa?” he asked, wiping his teary face on his father’s shirt and looking at the brightly colored leaves. “I can help!”

The man looked hesitant, eyes flickering from his son to Tobirama, the question hanging in the air. The little boy looked at him with that same hopeful expression and Tobirama’s protest died in his throat. “I would love some help,” he agreed.

The beaming smile that got him was breathtaking, so much brighter than those he’d received so far. Tobirama was dazzled, returning the smile without thought. The man sat his son down, and the boy immediately started to gather leaves into his arms and toss them onto the pile- what was left of it.

“I’m Kagami, by the way.” Tobirama’s eyes snapped up as the man  _ -Kagami- _ approached him, hand outstretched. He shuffled the bag to his off hand, accepting the handshake and appreciating the firmness of Kagami’s grip. “And that’s Shisui,” he gestured to the boy, who had picked up a particularly red leaf and was staring at it intently.

“Tobirama,” he answered, hand lingering just a bit longer than it should in Kagami’s before he pulled away and reached for the rake he’d leaned against the doorframe. “Well, I should-”

“Oh, let me!” Kagami was leaning in, reaching around him, to take the rake, just as Tobirama turned his head to protest. He caught a whiff of cinnamon, and froze, their faces far too close together for strangers. Kagami didn’t seem to have any of his reserves, flashing Tobirama another smile and only leaning back when he had the rake in hand. “You did this once already. I’ll rake while you bag.”

Was Tobirama imagining the soft flush to Kagami’s cheeks?

It went a lot faster, working in tandem. Shisui decided to help Tobirama bag up the leaves, though he noticed the boy shoved a couple of the brighter ones into his pocket. When he asked what they were for -in hushed tones because of the secretive way Shisui kept looking at his father before he did so- he was surprised by the boy’s answer. “Papa likes to make hearts with ‘em for the sc-rap-book. I’m gonna find him the prettiest ones!”

Tobirama saved him a couple of the undamaged ones after that, much to Shisui’s delight.

In half an hour, all of the leaves were bagged up and ready for transport. Kagami helped them once they’d all been raked up, and Tobirama kept catching that same scent of cinnamon from the man. He wondered briefly if it was aftershave or cologne, but put the thought from his mind quickly.

They were still virtual strangers. He didn’t need to be thinking about his  _ scent. _

“Thank you for the help,” Tobirama said, rather more awkwardly than he’d have hoped, as Kagami scooped Shisui up, finally done with their task. The boy’s jacket crinkled with the leaves he’d stuffed in the pockets, but Kagami didn’t react. Tobirama knew he’d seen the leaves already.

“Well, it  _ was _ my fault that you had to do it all again. Next time we go to the park, we’ll take Cousin Madara’s car, won’t we, Shisui?” Kagami directed the question to his son, thankfully missing the way Tobirama blanched.

“You’re Madara’s cousin?” He was glad his voice didn’t sound as strained as he felt. The way Kagami lit up left no doubt. Here he was, having these thoughts about  _ Madara Uchiha’s cousin. _ His brother in law would kill him if he knew.

“You know him? We’ve just moved to the area and we’re spending some time in their guest room while we apartment-shop. I want to find a nice school district for Shisui,” he explained, cuddling the boy in his arms and making him giggle.

They were just too cute. Madara’s cousin or not, Tobirama couldn’t help but smile. “Hashirama’s my brother.” It was an explanation in and of itself. 

He should have put two and two together when Hashirama told him that Madara’s cousin was fresh out of a divorce and staying with them until he got back on his feet. The way Kagami smiled didn’t  _ seem _ like he was newly-single, but-

“You must be… the professor!” Kagami exclaimed, and Tobirama’s smile widened.

“I am,” he agreed.

Kagami flashed him another dazzling grin. “Well, Dr. Senju, your brother is going to invite you over for dinner tomorrow.” Tobirama grimaced. No doubt Izuna would be there to make him want to rip his hair out. Kagami’s laugh distracted him from that tailspin of thoughts. “Would you like to go out instead? I’ve heard you like Italian.”

Tobirama stared. He could feel his cheeks heating. Kagami’s smile never faltered. After a full minute of his awkwardness, Tobirama finally could make his lungs work again. “I’d love to.”

Kagami just nodded and started down the sidewalk, waving to him. “I’ll see you at 7.”

Little Shisui waved as well over his shoulder, and Tobirama could only wave back. “See you then.”

He stared until they rounded the neighbor’s fence, then looked down at the bag of leaves in his hand. It was a much more eventful day than he could have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it x3


End file.
